


make me want to stay

by dumbanduntalented



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: America, Animals, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Fondness, Fools in Love, Hiking, Hugs, Love, M/M, One Shot, Relaxing, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Softness, Sweet love, Time off, Trip - Freeform, according to their latest instagram story, calm, climbing a mountain, cuteness, good fic, happiness, plays in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbanduntalented/pseuds/dumbanduntalented
Summary: Dan and Phil are on a hiking trip in America.





	make me want to stay

It’s one of the most beautiful places he has ever been to. It gets hard to breathe whenever he takes a look behind himself, or in front. It doesn’t really matter. The mountains are endless and so is the softness behind Phil’s eyes.

 

He has his hand locked firmly in his and they follow the path to the top of the mountain. They giggle when he or Dan stumble on the slippery rocks because the path isn’t probably made for two people.

 

“Dan,“ Phil groans as Dan brings them to stop, once again, and snaps a photo for like the tenth time already.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just a bush,” he points out, his voice filled with fondness.

 

“Exactly,” Dan hums in response, busy taking the most perfect picture of the strangely shaped succulent. It clicks and he lifts his chin up, grinning at Phil with the proudest smile.

 

“Let me see,” Phil asks with a smile mirroring Dan’s.

 

“No,” Dan hisses sharply, “you must wait till we get home”.

 

Phil pouts but doesn’t push him. He watches the crease between Dan’s brows as he fixes just the right filter for the photo and finds the it very endearing.

 

Dan has never been really into photography until recently but now he wants to remember places.

 

“They are waiting for us, Dan,” Phil reminds him although he doesn’t really want to go yet.

 

He ignores Dan’s silent protest as he pulls the camera out of his grasp. He takes the case for it and carefully lays it there. Dan turns around so Phil can stuff it into the rucksack strapped to his back.

 

As soon he has his hands free, he reaches for Dan’s hand and doesn’t expect to be pulled into a warm, loving hug. He can tell that Dan is tired and reluctant to go just as much as he is.

 

“Let’s stay for a bit then,” he decides and gladly returns the hug. He smells so familiar.

 

“No, I’m being a whiney bitch. We should go,” Dan objects but doesn’t move in the slightest.

 

“It’s alright. Take as much as you need,” Phil tells him and strokes soothingly down his back. 

 

It’s a good thing they are both equally tall. That way Phil can wrap his arms properly around his body and actually support him. A thing Dan actually needs right now because he feels like collapsing to the ground any time soon. It’s so awfully hot.

 

He closes his eyes and hears the nature around them. It could be some lizards or maybe crickets. It smells amazing. The grass is so fresh and rich with all kinds of flowers.

 

“I want to make a scented candle out of this,” he informs Phil and doesn’t need to look to know he’s smiling.

 

“Yes, we would make so much selling a candle smelling like your sweaty shirt”.

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

“But we would.”

 

“Wait,” Dan gasps in surprise, „don’t move.”

 

A coal black butterfly shows up and sits down on his elbow, the one elbow that he has thrown around Phil’s neck. It opens up its wings.

 

“Shhh,” Dan warns him.

 

He doesn’t dare to breathe as he reaches down with one hand and slowly drags his phone out of his pocket.

 

He holds it up above their heads and angles it very delicately so that both of their heads are in the shot. He prays for the best and snaps the picture. He can’t believe his luck when the butterfly doesn’t fly away.

 

There are voices behind them. They pull Dan back into reality and shake him awake. Quickly he lets go of Phil and creates some distance between them as they watch the pretty butterfly get lost somewhere in the tall grass. They exchange soft smiles before they move on from the spot.

 

With the group right behind their butts they make it to the top of the mountain without even knowing how. They don’t glance behind themselves. None feels the need to talk about anything and what a pleasant journey it is – just them and the mountains.

 

The top is crowded and therefore noisy but the view makes it worth it.

 

No, scratch that, the snow makes it worth it. Snow in June, what a joke. He doesn’t know what he loves more - the cute wild animals that greet them up there or the faces that Phil makes whenever some of them crawls up to him for food.

 

He sits down on a bench. There’s so much to admire.


End file.
